In order to obtain hydrocarbonaceous fluids from a productive interval of a formation, it is often necessary to drill wells so as to remove said fluids. During the drilling process, drilling fluids and drilling muds are used to facilitate the drilling process. These drilling fluids and muds are recovered and contain materials which may contaminate the environment if not disposed of properly. Conscientious efforts have been made to dispose of used drilling fluids, drilling muds, and related materials, in a manner that is as environmentally safe as possible. Sometimes the wastes are solidified in mud pits at the surface with cement slurries. Later, the slurries are covered with earth. Occasionally, the materials may be pumped into disposal wells or into a high permeability depleted oil interval of a formation. Disposal of drilling wastes offshore is particularly expensive because mud pits are non-existent and there may not be ready access to disposal wells.
In various regions, tanks are used for storing drilling fluids and cuttings because reserve pits are not permitted. In addition, removal may be required from presently existing reserve pits. In such reserve pits, used drilling fluid contents are mixed with, or contaminated by, topsoil and the material used in constructing the pits.
Therefore, what is needed is a method to avoid the expense of hauling such materials from reserve pits or tanks to hazardous waste disposal locations which may be hundreds of miles from drilling sites.